A love between two worlds
by Gloomy
Summary: Sora is a human and Yamato....well, he's the most popular guy in Planet Ki(corny name I know) and both of them wants to know what love is like......I sucks at summary just read it and review! CHEERS XD
1. I want a BoyGirlfriend!

Kingdom heart  
  
In this story Yamato and Sora doesn't know each other. Yamato is the Prince of the Ishida Kingdom and Sora is just a ordinary school girl. Both of them are 18. Now you know the basic fact. On with the fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~OTHER PLANET~~~~~~  
  
I lay down, another day has passed but nothing interesting has happen. Nothing ever will. To me. I am the most powerful man in this Kingdom, well, apart from my father anyway. Flirting with nearly every single female in the Kingdom, and they all bow down to me. I am irresistible and I know it. But I really wants a girl, a girl who will understands me, a girl who will actually cares about me no matter what happens. I am all alone, here and there. I have always prefer girls with short hair but so far none of the girls I met has short hair, all because they think that girls with short hair are ugly, stupid, idiotic...etc. But who can blame them, they are girls.  
  
I opened my eyes, 'I was in my day dream again.' I signed. Yeah, 'I do want a girl like that but it will never happen, because it never will, it just won't.'  
  
~~~~EARTH~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go on Sora! Hit the ball!!" cried Akido a friend of Sora, while watching her best mate in her tennis match. "And she scores!!! This year's girl under 20 championship goes to Sora Takenouchi, a 18 years-old girl who represents Asia!!!!" said the reporter. "Sora that was a excellent match!" said Akido excitingly. "Is it? I don't think that was that good actually." said Sora while blushing. RING RING RING...Akido's mobile rang. "Oooops, sorry about that, excuse me for a moment, kay?" "Sure thing, I will just go and get changed" shouted Sora before Akido disappeared through the corridor.  
  
Sora walked through the long corridor. 'I am so happy!! Another match won!!! YAY!!' thinks Sora happily, and then suddenly she tripped. "I am so sorry, please let me help you with that." said Sora quickly. "It's okay, really" answered a girl. "Are you ok Kelly?" asked a boy around the girl's age "Yeah thanks for asking, sweetheart" said the girl.  
  
Sora looked at the young couple with jealousy and admiration in her heart. Sora, the famous tennis player, has everything she wants in her life, except for a boyfriend. Sora had always wants a boyfriend but no boys gives her gifts or cards on Valentine's day or Christmas or some special days. She always admires those girls who have a boyfriend, they seems so happy and secured in each other's arm. Sora sighed.  
  
"Thanks for helping me up..erm?" asked the girl "Sora, Sora Takenouchi" answered Sora "Wow! Are you really that Sora??" "The one and only" Sora grinned "Can we take a photo together?" "Sure"  
  
After the photo was taken the couple walked off happily. Sora stared at them. 'I want a boyfriend too' then she walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~OTHER PLANET~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo! Yamato!!!!" cried a male's voice Yamato turned around and saw his best friend in the whole wide world, Taichi Yagami. He ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Yamato. "Hi there, Tai" greeted Yamato smiling at him "Whatcha doing there o'buddy?" asked Tai "Nothing much. What about you?" shrugged Yamato "Nah, I was going to tell you that the Angel shop are going to import some human girls. Isn't that WAY cool!!!" said Tai "Well, I am not sure about that actually" said Yamato uneasy  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Tai what are you doing?" asked young Yamato "Look my daddy just bought me this new human girl!!" replied Tai excitingly "She's weird" said Yamato The girl looks at Yamato and start blowing kisses at him "Eeeew, that's so gross" said Yamato "What?" asked Tai "She's blowing kisses at me" "Well Yamato nearly every girls blowing kisses at you" "That's why I hate them, I want a girl who will actually knows me inside" "And that will never happen my dear Yama" "Whatever!" Then Yamato walked off angrily.  
  
End Of Flashback 


	2. Chapter 2

Gloomy: Hello!! I am finally back!! (Well I actually typed up this chapter in the Internet café.. coz I am moving home at da moment.. -_-) I know I have practically ignored this fic, but it is not true!! I still remember it!! (I just forgot about it.. that's all) Taichi: Don't forget the disclaimer bit! Gloomy: Yeah I know!! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Great match Sora!" said Mrs. Takenouchi "Thanks mum. But I am not that good." replied Sora "Of course you are!! You know why??" "Why?" "Coz you are my darling daughter!!!" exclaimed Mrs. Takenouchi happily. Sora sweatdropped, shocked at her mum's weird behavior. "Oh yeah! I am going to Paris for the next few years, an.." Mrs. Takenouchi points out "WHAT!!!! Wait.. for years did you say?" asked Sora again hoping that she heard it wrong. "Erm.. Yes?" replied Mrs. Takenouchi timidly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Sora. "Sora?" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Are you ok? Sora darling?" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "As I was saying, yes I am going to Paris because our flower business is going so well and everything, and you are going to stay at a house which I bought you as your next few years' birthday presents." "You are kidding right mum? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" asked Sora and continued her 'Noooo-ing'. "No I am not kidding at all, so Sora you will have to prepare all your stuffs coz we are leaving now. Go now, Chup! Chup!" hurried Mrs. Takenouchi "Al right! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" answered Sora and walked to her room "Sora?" "Yes? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Could you stop Noooo-ing?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi. "Erm.. yeah sure no probs" and so she rushes up to her room and prepare for her new adventure. (Which is moving into a new home).  
  
~~~~~~Planet~~~~~~ Yamato walked back to the castle. He sighed. "Welcome back! Your Majesty!" said the guards in union. "Yeah, whatever" replied Yamato, the guards stared at each other for a while, one of them shrugged his shoulder and went back to guarding.  
  
At the beautiful day, everyone was all feeling warm and sleepy, Yamato sat under the tree staring at nothing in particular, then from afar, a figure run up, it is Taichi who start searching for Yamato after he disappeared mysteriously. "Dude! Why did you disappear like that! Man.I have been searching for you for ages. Next time could you tell me before you went of to somewhere?" panted Taichi. "Yeah sure but it seems to me that you are too busy chatting to the chicks instead of noticing that I was gone." Snapped Yamato 'Chill!! I am not angry with you. I am just telling you to tell me that you have to tell me where you are going next time." said Taichi "What are you implying?" asked Yamato, anger rising, and Taichi can sense it. "OK!! How about we just drop the subject? Eh?" said Taichi, slowly, scare of what would happen if Yamato goes mad. "Yeah. Why don't you sit with me?" suggested Yamato. "Ok" Taichi sits down next to Yamato, few minutes later, both boys dozed off into the dreamland.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok..I know this fic is short but I don't have enough time to type any longer...sorry to all my readers. (if I have any)  
  
~Gloomy signs off~ 


	3. Arrivalwell soon

Me: Sorry about that. Yes I am back and this is the third chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Chapter three: Arrival  
  
Earth  
  
Just as Sora start to walk into her Grandmother's house, all of a sudden a alien ship came out (alien ship?? Don't ask me) and took Sora away. "Huh? Wha-" and she was off. Sora's grandmother came out and looked around, "I swear I heard something, must be my imagine nation." And she walks back to her house.  
  
Inside the ship

"Okkkkkkkk So I am capture by an alien ship....this is ridiculous!!! This is not true, not true, NOT TRUE!!!!!" shouted Sora in her cell. Then a men came, he was tall and with a deadly eyes, blue-haired with a bandana on his head. He bent down before Sora, studying her feature. "Hi! My name is Kouji and I am your guard" said Kouji.(I know he's from DD4 but I like him and I decide to make his personality a bit different) "Errmmmm...hi? My name is Sora...err...nice to meet..you...yeah" stumbled Sora.  
  
"Cool! You know Planet Ki is actually really good and the people are nice..like me!! And my friend Taichi and Yamato will certainly likes you very much!!" then he has a wild smile on his face.  
  
"err...cool...I suppose" murmured Sora  
  
"Okay! We will arrive in Planet Ki for just a little while, little Sora, See ya then." And he dashed off. Leaving Sora with a confused face.  
  
Planet Ki  
  
"Come on Yamato!! We have to get there on time to see what Kouji's come back with this time. Remember the last time he brought back a seriously cool thing called Murphy!!!" said Taichi excitingly  
  
"Oh yeah, that...I remembered that thing...its ate my hair gel......" gritted his teeth  
  
"Errrrmmmm...calm down Yama...its not that bad....really...its only a hair gel."  
  
"A hair gel?....IT'S NOT ONLY A HAIR GEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MY VERY OWN SPECIAL HAIR GEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Yamato  
  
Taichi and people on the street sweat-dropped.  
  
TBC  
  
Yes that is da end!! Reviews I know this is short but i really don't have much time to write


End file.
